The present invention relates to knife sheaths and more particularly pertains to an improved knife sheath which is convenient to use and is safe from accidental injury when pulling the knife out of the sheath.
Knives are indispensable to the daily life of people. There is a wide variety of knives, such as folding knives and straight knives, which are portable and convenient to use while traveling. In comparison, straight knives are structurally more stable and reliable, and require less effort and are more convenient to use. However, straight knives are not that portable in the sense that they must be carried in sheaths so as to prevent personal injury caused by improper placing or fetching. The ordinary type of knife sheaths in common use is of relatively simple structure with only a sheath body. When a knife is inserted into the sheath body and placed in a bag, the knife may be released from the sheath without being noticed and thus the cutting edge of the knife blade may very easily cause accidental injury.
There is also another type of knife sheaths which has a sheath body comprising at least an outer sheath body and an inner sheath body. The knife is first inserted into the inner sheath body, and then the inner sheath body is inserted into the outer sheath body. This type of knife sheaths is complex in structure and is inconvenient to use and carry. When the knife is inserted into the sheath after rinsing, water from the knife easily accumulates inside the enclosed sheath. Owing to the poor ventilation inside the sheath, the knife blade is prone to rusting, which would shorten the service life of the knife.
The foregoing structures of knife sheaths all have the risks of causing accidental injury to the hand holding the sheath while the other hand pulling the knife out of the sheath.